One Day in Inaba
by Mocca-Marocchi
Summary: Suatu hari di Inaba... "Kita masuk TV..." "Hah? Perampok!" "BUBAR! BUBAR KALIAN SEMUA! CEPAAAT!" "PERSONA!" Based on an episode of "Kamen Rider Den-O". Feel free to read and review!


**Author's Note**: Yaa-haa! Saya kembali, sodara-sodara! Udah kangen nih bikin fic di fandom MegaTen lagi, huehehehehe~ Saat ini saya lagi nonton Persona 4 The Animation. Terharu juga sih si Ketua IT sudah punya nama resmi, tapi saya nggak terlalu suka sama nama depannya. Di IT sudah terlalu banyak yang namanya diawali huruf "Y", misalnya Yukiko dan Yousuke. Oleh karena itu, di cerita saya kali ini, si Protagonist bakal saya kasih nama **Narukami Souji**. Gak papa kan, sodara-sodara? Lagian di anime-nya 'kan si Narukami lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama belakangnya daripada dengan nama depannya~ XD

D  
>Nah, kali ini saya bikin fic humor lagi! Yah, dulu emang saya pernah bilang kalau saya kapok bikin fic macam ini, tapi ternyata jiwa saya sudah nggak bisa dilepaskan dari humor. Cerita kali ini berdasarkan salah satu episode di "Kamen Rider Den-O" yang bikin saya ngakak sampe setengah ko'it. Sewaktu nonton itu, saya bertekad untuk membuat fanfic Persona 4 berdasarkan cerita di Kamen Rider Den-O itu. Karena itu, maaf deh kalau idenya nggak orisinil… Namanya juga orang iseng~<p>

Tanpa berlama-lama, langsung aja kita ke Te-Ka-Pe! Jangan lupa nge-review, yaa!

**Disclaimer**: Persona 4 dan segenap karakternya adalah milik Atlus. Storyline cerita ini berdasarkan Kamen Riider Den-O milik Toei. Saya nggak kebagian apa-apa, deh…

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba, Shiroku Store. 15 January, 2012. 10.00 A.M.<strong>

"Souji, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu…" ucap Yousuke sambil menatap tajam sepasang bola mata abu-abu di hadapannya.

"Hmm?" Souji hanya menggumam pendek sambil balas menatap Yousuke.

"Okelah kalau kamu nggak mau kita terus-terusan nongkrong di Junes. Kita 'kan bisa mancing di Samegawa River atau jalan-jalan di Okina City... Tapi kenapa kita sekarang malah di Shiroku Store!" seru Yousuke histeris tanpa mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Yaa… Memangnya nggak boleh, ya?" Souji membalas dengan datar, membuat Yousuke nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Sudah, sudah… Aku tidak keberatan kita mengunjungi tempat ini, kok. Lagipula di sini banyak barang unik yang menarik untuk dilihat," Yukiko berusaha menenangkan Yousuke.

"Aku setuju dengan Yukiko-senpai. Dagangan Shiroku Store memang lengkap, mulai dari alat pencabut bulu kaki sampai bom nuklir ada semua!" seru Rise. Yousuke melotot. Dia tidak menyangka Shiroku Store ternyata segitu hebohnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sering ke sini. Aku sering nyari sensor ketombe di toko ini. Sekarang stokku sudah habis, jadi aku mau sekalian beli," timpal Naoto.

"Hee, Nao-chan ternyata juga suka beli barang di sini, ya? Aku juga suka, lho. Aku paling sering beli baling-baling bambu," sahut Teddie dengan gaya super sok kyut untuk menarik perhatian Naoto.

"Heh? Ada baling-baling bambu juga di sini? Aku mau dong! Kirain cuma ada baling-baling helikopter!" seru Kanji.

"Ada, kok. Hanya saja baling-baling bambunya harus dipesen setengah tahun di muka," jawab Teddie, membuat bahu Kanji melorot karena kecewa.

"Bagaimana, Yousuke? Kamu masih berminat untuk _hangout _di tempat lain?" tanya Chie sambil nyengir ala Joker.

"Hhhh… Okelah. Terserah kalian saja," ucap Yousuke sambil mengangkat bahu.

Semua kejadian ini berawal dari keinginan Investigation Team, yang kini sudah tidak lagi menginvestigasi, untuk nongkrong di tempat selain Junes dalam rangka menghabiskan _weekend_. Souji memberi usul spektakuler untuk nongkrong di Shiroku Store. Dari semua anggota Investigation Team lainnya, hanya Yousuke yang menentang usul Souji sebelum ia akhirnya menyerah.

"Silakan dilihat-lihat. Barang-barang saya banyak yang baru datang, lho," ucap si nenek penjaga Shiroku Store. Hari ini si nenek memakai bedak tabur berlebihan, lipstik super tebal warna oranye, eyeshadow warna shocking pink, wig warna pelangi, dan gaun terusan hijau muda yang kedodoran. Bukannya tampak cantik, si nenek malah terlihat seperti badut sirkus yang barusan kabur dari RSJ.

"Apa saja barang yang baru datang, Nek?" tanya Chie penasaran.

"Ada bando kulit landak, kaca anti Tsunami, kacamata tembus pandang, sunblock khusus vampir, dan topi pemeras otak. Mau yang mana?" Tanya si nenek menawarkan.

"Wah, yang kacamata tembus pandang harganya berapa, Nek?" Tanya Yousuke dengan mupeng (muka pengen).

"10.000 yen. Bisa dicicil atau dibayar _credit card_," sahut si nenek.

"Mau dong, Nek!" Yousuke dengan kalap langsung mengeluarkan _credit card_.

"Oh iya, kacamatanya baru bisa dipakai dalam jarak pandang 5 cm, lho," sahut si nenek lagi.

Yousuke yang tadinya antusias kini mematung dengan rahang menyentuh lantai gara-gara _shock _berat.

Selagi arek-arek Investigation Team sibuk melihat-lihat dan memilih barang, masuklah seorang pria dengan masker Donal Bebek dan kacamata bergambar Hello Kitty. Pria itu langsung menodongkan pistol sambil berteriak kencang.

"Semuanya angkat tangan kalian! Saya rampok toko ini! Kalian saya sandera!" seru si pria aneh itu.

"Huh, cuma bawa pistol. Gampang ditangani," gumam Naoto sambil meraih revolver di sakunya.

"Kalau kalian berani macam-macam, saya akan pakai ini!" seru pria itu sambil mengeluarkan benda lain dari balik saku jaketnya: bom C4.

Naoto dan segenap kru Investigation Team langsung menjerit dengan nada dasar A, sementara si nenek penjaga toko semaput.

=0=0=0=

**Inaba, Shiroku Store. 15 January, 2012. 10.15 A.M.**

Investigation Team kini terikat di kursi tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa sementara si nenek penjaga toko dibiarkan terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya sudah berulang kali Souji cs berusaha mencari celah untuk melepaskan diri, namun si perampok edan itu selalu mengacung-acungkan bom plastik berdaya ledak tinggi itu setiap kali mereka membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan. Tidak lupa si perampok mengatakan, "Kalau sampai saya ledakkan ini, badan kalian bakalan hancur. Kepala kalian bakal terlempar ke jalanan, kaki kalian nyangkut di atas kabel telepon, dan jantung kalian nyebur ke selokan. Gimana?"

Nah, siapa yang nggak merinding hula-hula kalau ditakut-takutin kayak gitu? Selagi Souji cs tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, si perampok geje asyik menyimpan barang-barang dagangan di Shiroku Store satu demi satu ke dalam karung super besar yang dibawanya.

"Tuh kan, akhirnya jadi begini! Seharusnya sejak awal kita tidak ke sini!" seru Yousuke penuh sesal.

"Mana kita tahu jadinya akan seperti ini?" gumam Yukiko.

"Senpai, gimana nasib kita nanti?" bisik Rise lirih kepada Chie di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah…" jawab Chie sambil menghela napas.

"Kita sudah berkali-kali hampir mati di tangan _shadows _dan kita selalu selamat. Masa kita malah mati di tangan perampok!" gerutu Kanji.

"Jangan berisik, Kanji. Perampok itu serius. Kita bisa dibunuhnya kapan saja dia mau," ucap Naoto memperingatkan.

"Aku takut…" bisik Teddie dengan suara gemetar bercampur tangis.

"Sekarang kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kita hanya bisa menunggu…" ujar Souji sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Heh, nggak usah bisik-bisik! Kalian mau bom ini kuledakkan, hah!" bentak si perampok. Investigation Team langsung terdiam seperti mayat.

Souji tiba-tiba sadar ia belum memberitahu Nanako bahwa ia tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Meski Souji biasa pulang telat, entah kenapa ia merasa kali ini ia harus memberi tahu Nanako. Leader Investigation Team itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan si perampok.

"Maaf… Bisa aku minta tolong?"

Si perampok nampak terkejut dengan permintaan Souji, namun ia tetap memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Souji melanjutkan permintaannya, "Aku ingin pinjam HP untuk memberitahu keluargaku bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat. Tolonglah. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bicara dengan mereka…"

Seluruh anggota Investigation Team yang ketiduran dan sibuk sendiri langsung terkejut dengan keberanian Souji. Si perampok itu juga nampak terkejut. Souji sempat takut perampok itu malah meledakkan C4-nya. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menggenggam C4, perampok itu malah mengeluarkan hapenya.

"Sebutkan nomormu dan jangan ngomong lama-lama!" hanya itu peringatan si perampok.

Souji menyebutkan nomor telepon rumahnya dan perampok itu pun menghubungi rumah Souji.

Di lain pihak, Nanako sedang berautis ria di depan TV saat ia mendengar suara raungan telepon. Dengan agak enggan ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?" Nanako memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini perampok!" seru suara di seberang. Suara itu terdengar mirip _chipmunk_. Si pemilik suara sepertinya memakai jepitan jemuran di hidung supaya suaranya tersamarkan.

"Hah! Perampok?" seru Nanako terkejut.

"Sekarang aku sedang menyandera keluargamu. Dia ingin bicara denganmu. Jangan bicara yang tidak penting!" seru suara yang mengaku sebagai perampok itu. Suara itu kemudian menghilang. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga Nanako.

"Nanako? Ini aku. Oniichan," ucap Souji.

"Oniichan! Kenapa bisa disandera perampok?" Tanya Nanako panik.

"Tenang Nanako, aku baik-baik saja. Yang lebih penting, aku tidak akan pulang cepat. Hari ini kamu masak sendiri, ya… Jangan lupa matikan kompor dan angkat jemuran. Jangan keterusan nonton TV biar kamu nggak berkacamata botol susu seperti _author_ cerita ini. Oh iya, aku pernah menemukan buku-buku porno milik ayahmu yang disembunyikan di kamarku. Tolong buku-buku itu dibakar, ya? Jangan dibuang. Nanti diambil lagi sama ayahmu. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya. Aku sayang kalian semua…"

**TUT… TUT…. TUT…**

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Nanako saat telepon dari Souji terputus. Gadis cilik itu sempat berpikir untuk meminta tolong pada ayahnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah lagu terdengar dari TV.

"_**Everyday's great at your Junes~"**_

"_Everyday's great at your Junes~" _Nanako kembali ceria dalam sekejap saat ia menirukan lagu itu, seolah-olah telepon dari Souji tidak pernah ada.

=0=0=0=

**Inaba, Shiroku Store. 15 January, 2012. 10.30 A.M.**

Sepasukan polisi kini sudah bergerombol di depan Shiroku Store. Tidak ketinggalan beberapa reporter meliput kejadian itu. Dalam sekejap berita tentang perampokan dan penyanderaan itu muncul secara _live _di televisi.

"_Sebuah perampokan terjadi di sebuah toko di _Shopping District Inaba_. Saat ini sang perampok sedang menyandera sejumlah korban. Ia membawa bom dan mengancam akan meledakkannya jika polisi berusaha membebaskan korban. Polisi hingga saat ini belum berhasil mengajak si perampok untuk bernegosiasi…"_

"Kita masuk TV…" bisik Teddie sambil menunduk.

"Haah… Dari dulu aku selalu ingin masuk TV, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini! Minimal karena menang undian gitu…" gerutu Yousuke.

"Jangan mimpi!" sergah Chie, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Yukiko sudah pernah masuk TV karena diinterview, Kanji juga sudah pernah masuk program special, Rise dan Naoto jelas langganan masuk TV… Berarti hanya aku, Souji, Yousuke, dan Teddie saja yang belum pernah masuk TV?"

"Chie, kurasa sekarang bukan waktunya membahas itu…" bisik Yukiko.

"Heh, kalian semua! Turuti perintahku kalau tidak mau bom ini diledakkan!" seru si perampok tiba-tiba sambil menatap Investigation Team. Masker dan kacamata konyol perampok itu masih terpasang di wajahnya. Yousuke berharap tangannya bisa bebas supaya ia bisa mencopot masket dan kacamata si perampok serta melihat wajahnya yang misterius abis. Siapa tahu perampok itu ternyata punya bibir yang memble karena keseringan disengat ubur-ubur atau di hidungnya ada tahi lalat segede bakso.

"Kau! Usir polisi-polisi di luar sana! Terserah kamu mau ngomong apa sama si polisi, pokoknya mereka harus pergi dari sini!" titah si perampok sambil menunjuk Naoto. Perampok ini rupanya sudah tahu Naoto punya relasi yang sangat baik dengan para polisi.

"Ehmm… Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naoto hati-hati.

Si perampok mengeluarkan sebuah hape kuno yang bentuknya sudah tidak jelas. Sepertinya hape itu merupakan hape yang multifungsi selain untuk telepon dan SMS, misalnya untuk menimpuk orang, mengganjal pintu, bantal darurat, dan lain-lain.

"Sebutkan salah satu nomor polisi yang kamu tahu! Bicaralah dengannya sambil memakai ini!" perintah si perampok sambil menyodorkan sebuah jepitan jemuran. Naoto yang jenius tentu tahu fungsi jepitan jemuran itu: untuk menjepit hidungnya supaya suara seksinya berubah dan polisi tidak mengenalinya.

Naoto menyebutkan sederetan nomor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala, lalu menjepit hidungnya dengan jepitan jemuran. Si perampok menempelkan gagang telepon di telinga Naoto, tidak lupa sambil mengacungkan bom C4 agar Naoto tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Setelah terdengar nada sambung berupa lagu "Alamat Palsu", suara seorang polisi yang cukup familiar bagi Naoto terdengar dari seberang.

"Moshi-moshi?" Tanya polisi itu dengan nada was-was. Sepertinya polisi itu telah mengantisipasi kemungkinan adanya telepon dari si perampok.

"Inspektur Sakukurata, bukan? Mohon Anda segera menarik pasukan polisi dari Shiroku Store. Kalau tidak, saya akan membocorkan kepada media bahwa Anda sering pergi jauh-jauh ke Jakarta hanya untuk menyewa waria di Taman Lawang!" Naoto bertutur tenang dengan suara yang gak jauh beda dengan para _chipmunk_.

Inspektur Polisi yang dihubungi Naoto terdiam. Sambungan telepon kemudian diputus. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar teriakan seorang pria dari luar Shiroku Store.

"BUBAR! BUBAR KALIAN SEMUA! CEPAAAT!"

Investigation Team, minus Naoto, plus si perampok memandang kagum ke arah pintu. Bayangan-bayangan manusia di balik pintu Shiroku Store mulai menjauh satu demi satu.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu itu?" tanya Yousuke dengan sangat penasaran.

Naoto hanya melepas jepitan jemuran di hidungnya sambil mengacungkan dua jari tangan, yang entah kenapa lebih terlihat seperti sepasang tanduk setan daripada tanda "peace".

=0=0=0=

**Inaba, Shiroku Store. 15 January, 2012. 11.00 A.M.**

Para polisi di luar sepertinya sudah kembali bergerombol. Rombongan mereka kali ini dipimpin seorang polisi yang bersih, sehat, baik, dan benar. Naoto jelas tidak dapat memakai cara yang sama untuk mengusir mereka.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan menyiksa. Yousuke akhirnya ketiduran. Teddie terus menangis meski air matanya sudah kering. Naoto terus memperhatikan si perampok untuk mencari celah agar bisa membebaskan diri. Yukiko menghibur dirinya dengan ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Chie pura-pura tidak melihat Yukiko yang mulai edan. Rise ikutan ketiduran, atau pingsan, tidak jelas. Kanji menunduk sambil komat-kamit geje. Souji sempat berusaha menguping kata-kata yang diucapkan Kanji, tapi ia akhirnya menghentikan niatnya setelah telinganya tanpa sengaja menangkap kata "Separuh Jiwaku Banci" diucapkan oleh Kanji. Nenek penjaga toko masih belum sadar sementara si perampok geje masih sibuk menguras isi Shiroku Store.

"Permisi…."

Nafas Investigation Team dan si perampok nyaris terhenti saat mereka melihat Nanako muncul dari pintu belakang Shiroku Store dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ka… Kau! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini!" seru si perampok panik sambil mengacung-acungkan bom C4.

"Eee… Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini, kok…" jawab Nanako dengan _innocent_ sambil mengangkat sebuah bento super besar untuk jatah 10 orang, "Aku yakin Oniichan dan yang lainnya masih belum makan. Aku juga sudah menyediakan jatah untuk Pak Perampok. Silakan."

Investigation Team dan si perampok melongo seolah-olah semua bahasa yang mereka tahu menguap dari otak mereka.

"La… Lalu siapa yang jaga rumah, Nanako!" seru Souji yang tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku sudah memasang sensor anti maling di sekitar rumah. Kalau ada orang mencurigakan yang mendekati rumah, mereka bakal langsung tersetrum listrik 1000 Volt. Yaa, cukuplah untuk mengirim mereka ke rumah sakit," jawab Nanako sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

Gubrakz!

Souji langsung merasa puyeng. Ia tidak menyangka adik sepupunya yang masih berumur 7 tahun sudah belajar menjadi psikopat berdarah dingin.

"Hei, karena kau sudah masuk, jangan berharap kau bisa keluar dari sini! Sekarang kau juga jadi sanderaku!" seru si perampok memperingatkan.

"Aduh, Nanako-chan! Mestinya kau tidak perlu mengantarkan bento ini ke sini!" seru Teddie panik.

Souji berharap dia tidak pernah menelepon Nanako dan memberitahukan lokasinya sebelumnya.

=0=0=0=

**Inaba, Shiroku Store. 15 January, 2012. 11.15 A.M.**

Polisi masih bergerombol di depan Shiroku Store. Siaran berita di televisi masih terus menyiarkan kabar terbaru.

Investigation Team, di lain pihak, sudah tidak lagi terikat di kursi. Mereka sedang asyik makan bento dari Nanako sambil berbincang-bincang dengan si perampok yang juga ikutan makan bento.

"Yah, karena aku juga lapar, kuizinkan kalian makan bento juga bersamaku. Yang penting kalian tidak melakukan apa pun selain makan bento," ucap si perampok yang terus makan tanpa melepas maskernya. Investigation Team cuma manggut-manggut saja sambil menggerutu dalam hati karena penasaran dengan wajah si perampok.

"Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba merampok toko ini?"

Si perampok tersentak saat Souji tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab si perampok dengan datar setelah ia berhasil menguasai emosinya.

"Kalau Anda mengalami kesulitan ekonomi, banyak cara lain untuk mengatasinya selain merampok. Kami juga bisa membantu kalau Anda mau," sahut Souji.

"Senpai, jangan tanya macam-macam yang bisa membuatnya marah! Bisa-bisa bomnya diledakkan!" seru Rise takut.

Si perampok di luar dugaan hanya terdiam lama sekali. Investigation Team sudah berhenti menantikan jawabannya saat tiba-tiba ia angkat bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin dia kembali…"

Investigation Team yang terkejut langsung menatap si perampok. Sebelum perampok itu menyelesaikan jawabannya, ia tanpa sengaja menyenggol meja tempat bom C4 itu diletakkan. Gaya gravitasi memang tidak mengenal belas kasihan. Investigation Team tidak sempat berteriak saat bom itu membentur lantai dengan keras.

**BUM!**

Suara ledakan bom C4 membahana… dalam imajinasi Investigation Team. Kenyataannya, bom itu tetap utuh. Tidak ada ledakan. Bom itu bahkan menggelinding ke sana kemari seolah terbuat dari bahan yang sangat ringan.

Naoto dengan tanggap langsung mengambil bom itu dan memeriksanya. Matanya sesaat membelalak sebelum ia menatap si perampok dengan penuh amarah.

"Bom ini palsu, bukan?" tanya Naoto, "Aku sudah curiga sejak awal!"

Si perampok tampak ketakutan saat Investigation Team mulai mendekatinya dengan kemarahan yang membara.

"Huh, ternyata bom itu palsu, ya? Rugi benar aku sudah ketakutan dari tadi! Sekarang saatnya kami membalasmu!" seru Kanji sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"Beraninya kau menakutiku sampai tekencing-kencing!" seru Teddie marah.

"Pfft… Te… Teddie pipis di celana! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yukiko tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Senpai, sekarang bukan waktunya tertawa…" ucap Rise _sweatdropped_.

Perampok itu kini tak ubahnya maling kacangan tanpa senjata yang tertangkap basah. Ia terus mundur dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak… Tolong, jangan biarkan polisi menangkapku… JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENANGKAPKU!"

**DUK!**

Tubuh perampok itu tiba-tiba limbung…

…dan terjatuh ke dalam layar TV di belakangnya! GOL!

Investigation Team dan Nanako jelas kaget setengah hidup. Nenek penjaga toko yang tersadar dari pingsannya langsung pingsan lagi saat ia melihat si perampok masuk ke dalam TV.

"Seharusnya nggak mungkin dia bisa masuk ke TV… Bukankah kita sudah mengalahkan Izanami? Kenapa kejadian ini masih bisa terjadi?" gumam Naoto.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita lari!" seru Yousuke.

"Tidak sampai kita menyelematkan perampok itu," ucap Souji dengan takzim. Teman-temannya langsung melotot.

"Narukami-san, saya tahu Anda sangat manusiawi dan berjiwa keadilan tinggi. Akan tetapi, saya rasa tidak seharusnya kita melakukan itu," sahut Yousuke sarkastik sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Mana jiwa kemanusiaanmu, Yousuke? Selama ini penjahat beneran saja selalu kita selamatkan. Kenapa sekarang penjahat jadi-jadian saja tidak mau kita selamatkan? Bukankah penjahat ini sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai ia menggunakan bom palsu untuk mengancam korbannya?" tanya Souji.

"Eee… Minimal kita harus keluar dulu, dong… Biar polisi-polisi itu tahu kita nggak kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula TV ini kan bukan TV yang biasa kita masuki. Gimana kalau nanti kita nggak bisa pulang?" tanya Chie.

"Kalau polisi sudah tahu kita nggak kenapa-kenapa, kita bakal langsung dipulangkan. Toko ini bakal dievakuasi. Perampok itu bakal terus dicari-cari tanpa bisa ditemukan sementara kita yang baru saja terlibat dalam kasus ini bakal dibatasi pergerakannya hingga kita nggak mendapat kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya. Gimana kalau kita baru berkesempatan menyelamatkannya saat ia sudah jadi mayat?" tanya Souji.

"Senpai benar. Kita memang harus masuk ke dalam TV sekarang. Selain untuk menyelamatkan perampok itu, kita perlu menyelidiki kenapa seseorang masih bisa terhisap ke dalam TV. Kita perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengalami ini," ucap Naoto.

Anggota Investigation Team yang lain diam setrilyun bahasa. Mereka terpaksa mengakui bahwa Souji dan Naoto benar.

"Soal kepulangan kita, kalian nggak perlu khawatir. Shiroku Store punya semuanya," ucap Souji sambil mengambil sebuah jangkar, "Kita masuk ke dalam dengan bantuan jangkar ini. Ini nggak akan putus, beda dengan tambang yang dulu dipakai aku dan Yousuke waktu kami mencoba masuk ke dalam dunia TV."

"Baik, baik. Ayo kita masuk! Tunggu apa lagi!" seru Yousuke.

"Eeeh, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Nanako-chan? Kita tidak mungkin membawanya masuk, 'kan?" tanya Yukiko.

"Memang. Ada satu orang yang harus tinggal di sini. Dia juga harus menjaga nenek yang masih pingsan," ucap Souji.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang mau tinggal?" Tanya Yousuke.

"Kau saja, Yousuke. Kau kan nggak terlalu berguna," timpak Chie enteng.

"Enak saja. Souji bakal kerepotan kalau tidak ada aku, partnernya! Gimana kalau kau saja? Memangnya kau lebih berguna dari aku, ha?" balas Yousuke.

"Tidak akan! Aku juga mau ikut bertarung, tahu! Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar para _shadows_!"

Chie dan Yousuke terus bertengkar tanpa ada satu pun yang mau mengalah. Investigation Team hanya bisa _sweatdropped_.

"Bagaimana ini, Senpai?" Tanya Kanji.

"Apa boleh buat. Biarkan saja mereka berdua di sini," ujar Souji.

=0=0=0=

**Inaba, Shiroku Store. 15 January, 2012. 11.45 A.M.**

"Hati-hati, semuanya!"

Nanako melambaikan tangan kepada Souji cs (minus Chie dan Yousuke) yang masuk ke dalam TV sambil berpegangan pada jangkar. Hebatnya, Chie dan Yousuke masih meneruskan pertengkaran tanpa menyadari teman-temannya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam TV.

Investigation Team kini sampai di sebuah tempat berbentuk seperti jalan raya. Sama sekali tidak ada kabut di sana. Souji yang sudah sok keren memakai kacamata terpaksa harus kecewa.

Baru saja mereka melihat-lihat situasi, tiba-tiba datanglah segerombolan _shadows _yang tampak seperti orang-orang yang mengantri sembako.

"Bwagh! Banyak banget!" seru Kanji.

"Ayo kita bereskan!" seru Naoto sambil menembak kartu tarot di hadapannya, "PERSONA!"

Investigation Team kini bahu membahu menghadapi _shadows _yang tidak ada habisnya. Meski _shadows _tersebut bukanlah _shadows _yang kuat, mereka sangat merepotkan.

Setelah pertarungan berlangsung sangat lama hingga Investigation Team berhasil naik 5 level dan menghabiskan 99 _healing items _per orang, mereka baru dapat melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Rise, kira-kira di mana perampok itu sekarang?" tanya Yukiko.

"Aku merasakan keberadaannya dari sana," jawab Rise sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

"Ayo kita segera ke sana! Aku tidak sabar untuk menghajarnya!" seru Kanji.

Invetsigation Team mulai berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Rise. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepala mereka.

"Meskipun Izanami sudah dikalahkan, sepertinya dunia ini beserta _shadows_ masih terus ada," ucap Naoto tiba-tiba.

"Begitulah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, manusia akan terus menyimpan kegelapan di dalam hati hingga tanpa batas. Rasanya masuk akal jika dunia yang menjadi sarang _shadows _ini tetap ada," timpal Souji.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan _shadows_ itu mengacaukan dunia nyata seperti yang dulu pernah terjadi!" seru Rise penuh tekad.

"Aku setuju, Rise-chan!" Teddie membalas seruan Rise.

Pencarian Investigation Team berujung di sebuah rumah dua lantai yang cukup sederhana namun terawat. Investigation Team sempat mendengar suara-suara dari dalam rumah.

"_Kau benar-benar suami yang tidak berguna! Aku sudah tidak sudi lagi menjadi istrimu! Masa membelikanku kristal Swarovski saja tidak bisa!"_

Investigation Team langsung _sweatdropped_. Suara yang lain kemudian terdengar. Itu suara si perampok.

"_Istriku, kau kan sudah kubelikan berlian seberat 10 kg! Selain itu, aku juga sudah pernah membelikanmu emas 24,9999 karat dan berlian-berlian lain yang harganya miliaran yen! Masa itu belum cukup?"_

Investigation Team langsung _sweatdropped _pangkat dua.

"_Sudahlah. Pokoknya aku mau cerai! Aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini dan mencari suami yang lebih kaya!"_

"_Tidak! Jangan pergi, Istrikuuuu!"_

"Hmm… Sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk saja…" ucap Souji diikuti anggukan teman-temannya.

Rumah yang dari luar terlihat sederhana itu ternyata punya interior yang luar biasa mewah. Lantainya terbuat dari batu marmer murni. Temboknya bahkan dilabur emas murni.

"Perampok itu benar-benar salah pilih istri, ya? Kasihan sekali… Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya si pemilik rumah ini sekarang beralih profesi jadi perampok gadungan yang hanya bisa mengancam korbannya dengan bom palsu…" komentar Yukiko.

"Yah… Kita bahas soal itu nanti saja…" sahut Souji sambil bersiap menghadapi beberapa ekor _shadows _tiba-tiba muncul dan menghadang mereka.

"Ayo kita mulai! PERSONA!"

Souji cs memanggil Persona masing-masing dan membereskan _shadows _yang muncul dengan mudah. Hanya saja, _shadows _itu lagi-lagi tidak ada habisnya. Mereka terus dan terus bermunculan.

"Sial, tenagaku sudah mulai habis! Persediaan _healing item _juga semakin menipis! Bagaimana ini!" keluh Kanji.

"Jangan menyerah, semuanyaa!" seru Rise sambil terus sibuk mencari kelemahan masing-masing _shadows_.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan kamiiii!"

Susano'o dan Suzuka Gongen tiba-tiba muncul. Kedua persona itu menarik tuas di kiri kanan ruangan. Tiba-tiba saja lantai ruangan terbuka dan semua _shadows _jatuh ke dalam lubang di lantai.

"Yousuke! Chie! Cepat sekali kalian selesai bertengkar!" sindir Yukiko. Chie dan Yousuke cuma cengar-cengir malu.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan Nanako dan nenek penjaga toko?" Tanya Rise.

"Oh, soal itu tidak masalah. Nanako bilang ia bisa menangani semuanya sendirian. Ia bahkan sudah mulai membuat jebakan kalau-kalau ada polisi-polisi yang masuk," jawab Yousuke sambil tersenyum. Yukiko _sweatdropped._

"Baik, karena _shadows _di sini sudah dibereskan semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" Tanya Kanji.

"Itu tidak perlu…." Ucap Naoto sambil memandangi sebuah pintu yang tersambung ke ruangan selanjutnya. Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan muncullah si perampok dari dalamnya, masih dengan masker dan kacamata anehnya.

"Kalian, tolong aku!" seru si perampok. Dari suaranya yang terdengar normal, sepertinya perampok itu asli, bukan _shadow._

"Heh, kami ke sini untuk menghajarmu, tahu! Kami akan membuatmu terkencing-kencing seperti Teddie!" bentak Kanji kesal. Ia langsung disambut dengan tatapan maut dari Teddie.

"Kanji, soal itu dikesampingkan dulu…" ucap Souji sambil menghela napas.

"Semuanya, lihat!" seru Chie tiba-tiba.

Dari dalam pintu yang baru saja dilalui si perampok, muncullah sosok si perampok yang lain. Hanya saja, sosok perampok yang ini memakai baju putih bersih yang rapi. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan lembut, meski warna matanya kuning layaknya _shadow _kebanyakan. Perampok itu ternyata punya tampang yang sebelas-dua belas dengan artis Korea pada umumnya, membuat Chie dan Rise jerit-jerit histeris (sejak kapan mereka berdua suka artis Korea?)

"Sadao, kenapa kau lari? Kenapa kau menghindar? Seharusnya kau menempuh jalan yang halal untuk kembali pada istrimu, bukan? Kau tidak perlu lari dari kenyataan dan menempuh jalan yang salah seperti ini. Karena semuanya sudah terjadi, sebaiknya kau menyerahkan diri kepada polisi," ucap _shadow _berbaju putih.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin kembali pada istriku dan aku juga tidak mau ditangkap!" seru si perampok yang bernama Sadao itu.

"Wah, kok malah _shadow_nya yang baik sih?" pikir Yousuke bingung, "Bukannya biasanya _shadow _cenderung ofensif dan destruktif?"

"Entah… Kita lihat saja situasinya sebentar lagi," usul Souji yang langsung diiyakan teman-temannya.

"Sadao, kamu harus kembali ke jalan yang benar! Jalan yang sekarang kau tempuh hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin tersesat! Kau tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan istrimu!" seru _shadow _Sadao.

"Tidak! Jalan yang lain tidak memberi kemungkinan yang pasti! Kalau aku merampok barang-barang aneh di Shiroku Store, aku pasti bisa menarik perhatian istriku!" seru Sadao.

"Jadi itu alasan dia merampok Shiroku Store…." Gumam Yukiko.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain MENGAMBIL ALIH DIRIMU!" seru _shadow _Sadao.

_Shadow _itu tiba-tiba mengubah wujudnya menjadi ular putih raksasa sementara Sadao yang asli langsung hilang kesadaran. Investigation Team langsung bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Aku adalah _shadow_, diri yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan diriku ke jalan yang benar. Kuharap kalian tidak menggangguku," ucap _shadow _Sadao.

"Kalau kamu sudah berniat mengambil alih tubuhnya, berarti kamu sudah kelewatan!" seru Chie.

"Selama pemilik tubuh yang asli tidak menginginkannya, seharusnya _shadow _juga tidak berhak melakukan apa pun!" seru Kanji.

"Aku hanya berniat baik. Apakah aku salah?" Tanya _shadow _Sadao.

"Tentu saja salah. Ini namanya pemaksaan!" seru Yukiko.

"Baiklah. Mari kita bertarung. Jika kalian menang, akan kubiarkan diriku melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Jika aku yang menang, aku akan mengambil alih diriku," ucap _shadow _itu.

"Heh, itu yang kutunggu dari tadi!" seru Kanji penuh semangat sambil memanggil Personanya.

"Rokuten Maoh! ZIODYNE!"

**CTAAARRR!**

Petir yang luar biasa langsung menyambar _shadow _Sadao, namun petir itu terpental dan mengarah ke Chie.

"GYAAAA!" Chie menjerit dan langsung terjatuh kehabisan tenaga karena titik lemahnya diserang.

"Gawat, boleh juga _shadow _ini. Dia bisa mengembalikan serangan pada pihak tertentu… Bukan _shadow _biasa…." Gumam Naoto.

"Aku akan mencoba menyerangnya," ucap Souji, "Keluarlah, MESSIAH!"

Tidak terjadi apa pun.

"Sou, nama Personamu 'kan Izanagi no Ookami," ucap Yukiko sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Oh, iya juga ya. Aku salah sebut nama gara-gara kebanyakan main P3P," ujar Souji sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Haah, dodol kau Sou… Wow, baru kali ini aku bisa ngatain leadernya Investigation Team dengan sebutan 'dodol'!" seru Yousuke girang. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak menyadari bahwa _shadow _Sadao telah mengayunkan ekornya dari samping Yousuke dan langsung melemparkan Yousuke hingga membentur langit-langit ruangan.

"Dodol kau, Yousuke," balas Souji tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan! Kintoki Douji, Bufudyne!" seru Teddie.

Bukannya beku, serangan es itu malah dialihkan kepada Yukiko. Yukiko yang lemah terhadap es langsung _knocked down_.

"Huh, masih tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan serangan fisik?" ucap Souji sambil mengeluarkan God's Hand. God's Hand itu malah menggencet Yousuke (yang baru saja terlempar ke langit-langit ruangan) hingga gepeng.

"Souji… Aku dendam padamu…" begitulah kata-kata terakhir Yousuke sebelum ia akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kohryu, Maragidyne!" seru Souji sambil mengeluarkan Kohryu. Si naga kuning itu langsung menyerang semua orang di ruangan itu, termasuk Souji sendiri.

"**GYAAAA! **Sou, kamu gila! Kok kami juga ikutan diserang, sih!" protes Chie.

Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, dan sepertinya rencanaku berhasil," balas Souji sambil menunjuk ke _shadow _Sadao yang tampak kesakitan.

"Hah? Serangan tadi bisa mengenai _shadow _yang bisa mengalihkan serangan itu? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naoto bingung.

"_Shadow _itu kesakitan karena serangan yang ditujukan pada Sadao-san yang asli," ucap Souji sambil menunjuk Sadao yang tidak sadarkan diri, "Tadi aku sempat melihat Maragidyne yang ditujukan pada Sadao-san tiba-tiba menghilang dan langsung dialihkan pada _shadow_nya."

"Artinya _shadow _itu akan menyerap serangan yang diarahkan pada dirinya yang asli, bukan? Kerja bagus, _aibo!_" seru Yousuke yang baru saja sadar sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kau dendam padaku, ya? Kenapa sekarang kau sudah bisa memanggilku '_aibo'?" _tanya Souji. Yousuke langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah, semuanya serang si perampok yang sedang pingsan itu! ALL OUT ATTACK!" seru Kanji.

Jadilah Investigation Team menyerang di perampok yang sedang pingsan tanpa belas kasihan. Semua serangan itu langsung dialihkan pada si _shadow _berbentuk ular putih.

Setelah beberapa saat, _shadow _Sadao tampak melemah. Rupanya _shadow _ini nggak kuat-kuat amat.

"Tunggu!"

Investigation Team menghentikan serangan saat mereka mendengar seruan Sadao si perampok yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Ia mendekati _shadow_nya itu.

"Aku baru sadar bahwa ini semua tidak ada gunanya. Istriku tidak akan mungkin kembali meski aku sudah merampok Shiroku Store. Aku hanya lari dari kenyataan. Aku akan menyerahkan diri kepada polisi dan menata kehidupanku kembali," ucap Sadao dengan mantap.

"Haah, akhirnya dia sadar juga," komentar Chie dengan lega.

"Bagus sekali, diriku yang sebenarnya! Kau sudah menyadari kenyataan. Mulai sekarang, jalanilah hidupmu dengan baik," _shadow _Sadao berpetuah indah sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang asli.

"Lho, perampok ini nggak dapat Persona?" Tanya Teddie bingung.

"Kurasa tidak. Menurut Persona: Trinity Soul, seseorang hanya bisa menggunakan Persona sampai usianya 27 tahun. Orang ini pasti sudah lebih dari 27 tahun, makanya dia tidak akan mendapatkan Persona," jelas Souji.

Sadao menoleh ke arah Investigation Team dengan masker dan kacamata yang belum juga lepas dari wajahnya, membuat Chie dan Rise bergumam kesal.

"Kalian semua kubebaskan dan barang-barang yang kurampok akan kukembalikan ke toko. Silakan bawa aku ke pihak yang berwajib," pinta si perampok.

"Dengan senang hati," sahut Naoto.

=0=0=0=

**Inaba, Shiroku Store. 15 January, 2012. 03.00 P.M.**

"Okaeri! Selamat datang!"seru Nanako gembira saat ia melihat Souji cs satu per satu muncul dari dalam TV. Nenek penjaga toko masih belum sadar juga.

"Huwaaa! Sudah jam segini!" seru Yousuke kaget saat melihat jam.

"Para polisi masih belum pergi, ya…" ucap Chie _sweatdropped _saat melihat sosok polisi yang amat banyak di balik pintu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Naoto sambil menarik Sadao si perampok ke arah pintu masuk. Perampok itu mengikuti Naoto dengan patuh.

"Hei Nanako, jebakan untuk polisi sudah dimatikan, bukan?" bisik Yousuke.

"Hmm…. Aku tidak jadi membuatnya. Persediaan bahan peledak di sini kurang," sahut Nanako enteng. Yousuke menarik napas lega.

Naoto dan si perampok kini berhadapan dengan pasukan polisi yang amat banyak. Anggota Investigation Team dan Nanako mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Para polisi, aku serahkan perampok ini pada kalian," ucap Naoto kepada para polisi.

"Hmm? Memangnya Shiroku Store dirampok, ya?" salah satu polisi balik bertanya.

**GUBRAKS!**

Investigation Team langsung berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Kalau Shiroku Store tidak dirampok, lantas ngapain kalian menunggu di luar sini!" seru Kanji tanpa mampu menahan emosi.

"Oh, kami sedang berusaha menangkap perampok yang ada di sana," ucap salah seorang polisi sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang ada di dalam gang kecil di samping Shiroku Store, "Perampok itu sudah menyandera korbannya sejak 5 jam lalu dan ia mengancam akan meledakkan bom jika polisi berani mendekat. Akan tetapi, bomnya ternyata palsu. Sekarang polisi sedang menuju ke sana untuk meringkus para pelaku dan mengevakuasi korban. Nah, itu mereka!"

Investigation Team hanya bisa melongo melihat beberapa polisi tengah meringkus seorang perampok berbadan gendut dari bangunan di gang sebelah Shiroku Store. 4 orang wanita yang menjadi sandera mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Yah, maaf saja kalau kalian mengira kami sedang mengepung Shiroku Store. Para polisi yang amat banyak ini tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke gang sekecil itu. Makanya kami menunggu di depan Shiroku Store," polisi itu kembali berujar sambil tertawa kecil tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah.

"Kalau dari tadi kalian ternyata tidak mengepung Shiroku Store… LANTAS NGAPAIN DARI TADI KAMI KETAKUTAN DI DALAM SANAAAAA! NGAPAIN KAMI SUSAH-SUSAH BERUSAHA SUPAYA ORANG INI TIDAK DITANGKAP POLISI, HAAAAAHHH!" jerit Investigation Team sambil mengeroyok para polisi dan si perampok. Perampok dan polisi itu langsung lari ketakutan melihat kebuasan Investigation Team yang hilang kendali.

Begitulah akhir dramatis bin tragis dari sebuah perampokan di Shiroku Store di suatu hari di Inaba….

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yeah. Selesai juga ~_~ Susah juga nih bikin cerita adaptasi. Cerita yang asli jelas lebih lucu dari ini. Begitu saya bikin fic jadi nggak lucu, deh… T.T Saya juga sempat bingung waktu bikin endingnya…

Akhir kata… _Review, please_? Seupil aja juga boleh, kok…

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
